1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil level detector configured to detect a level of oil in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in JP 3446296 B1 or the like, a level of engine oil supplied to an engine of a utility vehicle has been conventionally detected by inserting an oil level gauge having a long bar shape to a guide tube that is inserted to a case such as an oil tank or an oil pan. A seal position of the oil level gauge in the guide tube is identical with an oil detection position.